


Any Truck Is A Good Truck

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: But my truck is the best.
Relationships: Truck/Another Truck - Relationship
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Any Truck Is A Good Truck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/gifts).




End file.
